Otaku world day interview!
by NalUlove4ever
Summary: just a quick one-shot for the otaku day! hope u like it! happy otaku day! and sorry for the grammer :D


**Hi Minna!**

**As you all know .. it's 15 December! the world otaku day!**

**Happy Otaku Day! :D**

**I just made this crossover fanfic to celebrate this day! :))**

**so please read and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Me : Yo Minna! as you all know it's the otaku day! and we have some special guests today!

Natsu : Yo Minna! Happy otaku day!

Gray : yeah! wish you all to have a great day!

Natsu: you shut up you dumbass i was talking first!

Gray : what's your problem flamebrain?! i was just greeting the fans!

Natsu : Well , they don't want someone stupid as you to greet them!

Me : H-hey guys can't you just stop fighting please?

*Natsu and Gray ignored me and started fighting...*

Erza glared at them and said : Natsu! Gray! you two just shut the hell up! the fans are watching!

Natsu and Gray : O-okay! we're sorry ..!

Naruto : hey! i'm hungry! don't you have ramen here?

Me : hey you know we are in a studio not in a restaurant!

Natsu : so you don't have fire? i'm really hungry too!

Erza : Natsu i'm seriously gonna turn you into pieces if you don't shut the hell up!

Natsu : o-okay sorry..

Me : pooooor Natsu! Erza aren't you being so rude on him?

Erza : b-but.. okay! sorry Natsu..

Me : so..now we have some questions from the fans..!

Shikamaru : if that's gonna be taking long so i'm taking a nap..

Sakura : you jerk! we are in the middle of an interview !

Natsu : hey! let her start!

Me : well... now first question is for...ERZA!

Erza : bring it on..

Me : is it true you love Jellal ?

Erza blushed hard and said : Y-y-yeah...YES!

Me: okay! so the next question is for...SAKURA!

Sakura : yeah?

Me : what's more important to you ... friendship or love?

Sakura : well .. actually both are important!

Naruto : hey! she told you to choose one!

Sakura! Naruuuttoooo! shut up!

Me : okay .. okay so now the next question is for ... LUCY! ... and the question is.. who do you love more .. Natsu or Gray?

Natsu : of course me!

Erza : you shut up and let her answer!

Lucy : hmmm.. to be honest ... Natsu *Lucy blushed*

Natsu : hahahaha see Gray! she loves me more than you!

Gray : okay .. okay you are so annoying ..

Me : okay! and the next question is for ... Shikamaru!

Shikamaru : make it fast.. i wanna sleep..

Me : okay ... why do you sleep so much?

Shikamaru : i just like saving my energy .. now i'll go back to sleep..

Me : okaayy ... now enough questions! we are gonna play a game!

Natsu : a game! what kind of game?!

Gray : you stupid let her explain...

Me : we are gonna play the pocky game! as you see here i have some pieces of papers .. i'll take out two papers together and the two names

will be partners!

Erza : i like the game!

Naruto : yess! i'm excited!

Me : soo .. the first two names are... Gray and Juvia!

Juvia : G-gray sama ..

Me : and ... Naruto and Sakura!

Naruto : sakura-chan~!

Sakura : what! me with this idiot!

Me : and... Natsu and Lucy!

Lucy *blushed* : N-natsu..

Natsu : yaaay! i'm with Lucy!

Me : so... we have here.. Shikamaru and Ino!

Shikamaru : that's annoying.. i wanna sleep..

Ino : shut up!

Me : hey .. stop shouting! we have here... Erza and Jellal!

Jellal : E-erza..

Me : okay .. now that each of you have a partner! so take a pocky and start!

Natsu and Lucy took the pocky and they were blushing hard then they putted the each side of it in there mouths and started ...

while everyone did the same...

*after 8 minutes..*

they were all panting hard..

Me : all of you guys did well! but now I have to say the winners now! and the winners are... NATSU AND LUCY!

Natsu and Lucy hugged and shouted : yaaaaayyy!

Shikamaru : i don't care.. the game was boring anyway , i'm just going back to sleep..

Erza: that was fun! congrats Natsu! Lucy!

Me : okay now..! sadly the time is out!we hope you enjoyed our interview! Bye guys!

All : BYYYEEEE!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! i know it's not that good .. :\**

**Please R&R ! :)**

**See you soon! :D**

**and happy otaku day! ;)**


End file.
